


Lead Me to You

by Clarinetspear



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinetspear/pseuds/Clarinetspear
Summary: Ever since Muku Sakisaka was a child, he had an ability perfectly suited to a shoujo manga lover such as himself: the ability to see people's arrows and learn who they were in love with. He never acted on this knowledge, content that he was able to see love in such an intimate way.  However, when Muku learned that someone was in love with his older cousin, he decided to become Mankai's Cupid.It's going to take more than Muku to pair up this delinquent pair!
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Lead Me to You

Muku learned how to use incognito mode today. Not like he was using it for anything bad of course! After Muku’s own laptop broke—constantly charging your laptop is apparently not a good thing—Kazunari was kind enough to lend his until Muku’s got repaired.

He didn’t want to repay his roommate’s gesture by contaminating the latter’s search history. Gulping, Muku glanced around the room and then behind him. Kazunari wasn’t the issue; he already left for a mixer. However, the chances of Misumi sneaking through the window were low but never zero. The coast was clear. Oh gosh, Muku’s palms were sweaty already.

No! He wasn’t doing anything bad! Huffing, Muku hurried to type his question:

“how to make a man fall in love with another man?”

Pushing on the cap of his pen, Muku jotted down the list that came up on the Internet.

In shoujo manga, his adoration always focused on the two protagonists bonding and soon falling in love. As Muku copied off the website though, he reflected on the supporting characters that allowed the romance to blossom. The loud yet caring older sister. The rival CEO that chose to give up on his dream girl to let that very girl be happy. The teacher that maybe should focus more on his job.

And now, Muku shuffled the papers into a neat pile. The younger cousin.

Huh. That didn’t sound as detailed as the rest. The secret love expert. No, a lot of people in the company would reject that. The sweet yet gullible but nonetheless well-meaning boy that looks up to the young men destined to rule kingdoms. Now that was too long. How about—

“Muku!” The aforementioned boy yelped,throwing his body onto the table and his papers. “Hmm, what are you doing?”

He lifted his head to find Misumi staring at him from the other side of the room, head tilted. His body was more outside than inside, head and arm peeking out the window. Muku realized he must’ve been standing on the roof, but that wasn’t anything new.

Blowing a stray hair out of his face, Muku offered a laugh. “J-just studying for a test. Um, is anything wrong?”

Misumi’s fangs stuck out with his grin. “C’mon, let’s go triangle hunting! Triangles, triangles!”

An apology was lingering on Muku’s tongue. He had important research things to do after all. Then it hit him.

Outside was filled with people in love. Muku could witness a love confession, or a one-sided attraction becoming mutual.

Muku smiled. “Okay, I’ll do my best to not slow you down!”

“Yay!” Misumi cheered before jumping off the roof, the sound dimming as he descended.

Yeah, Muku was going to take the stairs.

—

Muku wasn’t much help in the triangle hunt. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the arrows sprouting from everyone’s heads. He supposed that the tips of the arrows resembled a triangle, but it was no use if Misumi couldn’t see them.

“I see, I see.” Misumi rubbed his chin as if stroking an invisible beard, eyebrows furrowed. The calico cat meowed. “Down the secret road, eh?”

Muku squatted down with Misumi,nodding and not understanding what was happening. He merely wanted to get closer to the cat. When the calico licked Muku’s fingers, the boy giggled.

Satisfied, Misumi smiled. “You can go now, thank you for the info!”

Another mew and it walked away, rubbing its fur against the leg of its owner. She was an elderly woman who ran a modest restaurant with her husband. She waved and the two boys waved back, leaving off onto a new trail.

As the older ran ahead, Muku took a glance back. His gaze wandered from the woman’s smile to the arrow that grew from her head. It was light pink and as his eyes followed the length of its body, Muku realized it was entwined with the husband’s own arrow. Proof of a happy, steady marriage.

Muku didn’t know if he had this ability since birth. But he remembered when he realized nobody else had it. Once he came home crying because of several boys at the playground owning arrows, only to sob more when he saw his parents have arrows pointing at each other. Why didn’t he have one?

His father coddled him, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He couldn’t hide his confusion. “Arrows?” his father asked.

“Maybe he means a cowlick?” his mother suggested.

Sheepish, Muku’s father patted down his hair. His hand went through the arrow, making the boy’s eyes widen. “I have been needing a haircut.”

“How did you not hit the arrow?” Muku asked.

His father blinked at him, then laughed. “I think you need a nap.”

Not being able to tell anyone about the arrows disheartened Muku, but it had its benefits.

There was something exciting about knowing who someone loved without even knowing who they were. It was like opening the first volume of shoujo manga, but with more imagination. He often wondered about the romantic arcs each passerby faced. However, his priorities revolved around— 

“Muku, watch out!”

“Huh?” Muku snapped out of his daydreaming, screaming as a pair of feet swung from the sky. Out of instinct, the boy squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the brunt of the force. It never came and Muku cupped his nose into his hands, opening his eyes.

He lifted his head to find Misumi hanging from the streetlight with one hand. In the other, he was holding… a corn chip?

“Fitzpatrick III was right!” He held his corn chip down, giving Muku a closer look. “The crows had a present for me, I’m so happy!”

“That’s great, Misumi-kun! But…” He glanced at the group of people watching them. “You should get down, Director might scold you again.”

“Okay!” Misumi let go of the post, quickly falling. He let out a little hmph as his feet hit the ground, squatting before bouncing up like a spring. “Let’s go!”

Muku nodded, settling into a jog as Misumi zoomed ahead. He thought about Misumi falling in love. Muku didn’t know why, but he believed Misumi would somehow get a triangle rather than an arrow like everyone else. The boy frowned, then thought about who could possibly capture Misumi’s heart.

Once Yuki said that Misumi would only love someone with a triangle for a head. Tenma hummed in agreement and Muku didn’t have an argument against it.

Well, if he ever fell in love, Muku would help Misumi’s love bear fruit. However, he couldn’t stop himself from being glad there was no need. Muku was someone else’s Cupid at the moment.

—

After the weekly meeting with the Cat Council, they headed home. As they neared the end of the street, the sunset gave its low glow over the Mankai Company.

Excitement warmed Misumi’s fingers as he spotted the triangular roof in all its glory. He thanked Muku, waving as he ran to scale the building.

Through Muku’s eyes, he didn’t see the company in its full glory. Instead two arrows blocked Muku’s view of the sun,poking at the company building. One arrow bumped into the other and that made the arrow push back. The arrows shook in irritation, the vibrations rising from the bodies to their tips, leading to a fight.

Muku didn’t widen his eyes when he saw Masumi and Sakyo standing outside.

Oh, Muku thought. That must mean the Director is home!

Not wanting to get involved, Muku muttered his greetings and stepped inside. He removed his shoes and entered the dining room. There he saw the one who most needed Muku’s help.

In the kitchen, Omi was stirring a pot as the Director diced the vegetables. Even if she couldn’t cook curry, she still wanted to help whenever she could.

With his headphones on, Tsuzuru hunched over the table as he typed on the computer. He looked like he was going to cry. Before Muku could worry, Tsuzuru’s face contorted into a grimace. Oh, he was getting into character. Amazing, Muku thought.

And over at the couches… 

“Why are you so damn close?” Banri asked, hands mashing the buttons of a controller.

“Huh?” Juza furrowed his eyebrows. “Weren’t you the one that wanted to challenge me with this game?”

Banri frowned, leaned closer to the screen. “Doesn’t mean you can just ignore privacy.”

“Distracting?”

“As if,” Banri scoffed.

Muku blinked. The arrow growing from Banri’s head said otherwise.

His arrow was dark red and long enough to reach the ceiling. While Banri kept his eyes on the screen, it kept bouncing on Juza’s head as if to punch him. Unfazed, Muku’s cousin yawned and took a bite of his scone.

“Juza,” Omi called. “Make sure to save room for dinner.”

The arrow coiled around Juza’s neck. He nodded. “Okay.”

There wasn’t an arrow coming from Juza. At first Muku was sad for Banri, but that only meant Banri had a chance as everyone else.

Banri laughed, tipping his head back. “Damn, Hyodo!” he mocked. “You might as well be playing this blind.”

Juza made a ‘tsk’ sound, replicating Tsuzuru’s bad posture as he tried to fight off the space invaders.

But how was Muku going to help Banri when Banri wasn’t even helping himself?

“Muku-kun?”

“Huh?” Muku turned to find the Director with raised eyebrows.

“Why are you just standing there?” she asked. “Do you want to play with them?”

“Uh, n-no, that’s okay I—” Their game paused, Juza and Banri staring now. Muku’s gaze wandered to Banri, the latter widening his eyes. “I have to do homework now! I don’t want to be a stale piece of bread that can’t graduate and has to collect mold down an alleyway!”

Muku ran upstairs before they could ask him any more questions.

“‘Stale piece of bread?’” Banri scratched his head. “What was that about?”

Instead of answering, Juza gave him a glare.

“What?” he asked. “Got beef?”

Controller forgotten, Juza grabbed the back of the couch. “You’re not teaching him how to fight, are you?”

“Huh?” Banri’s mouth dropped. “I already told you, I rejected him!”

“Sure don’t look like it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Banri sneered. “Maybe he felt bad because I was gonna kick your ass in this game.”

“Huh?”

While Muku pondered on how to help Banri fall in love, Izumi stopped the not-yet-couple from fighting with the help of Omi and the threat of no dessert.

—

The shoujo manga appreciation club was fun even with three members. Muku liked to think it was actually four, but Sakoda was often kicked out by Sakyo when he tried to join the conversation. Except that one time Sakyo wanted to know what Sakoda thought about the logic or rather “lack of it” of _Snowy Mountain Love Rush_.

“Why is the protagonist thinking of being close to his childhood friend?” Sakyo had asked. “When he could instead find a way to save himself and his love interest?”

Sakyo came alone this time, carrying the newest issue of _My Dear Dropout_ in his hand. Humming, he looked around Muku’s room. “Kazunari’s not here?”

Muku shook his head. “He said he needed to finish a project for school. It’s too bad, he really liked this one.”

“I didn’t know what to expect given the…interesting title.” Sakyo fiddled with the edge of the pages. “It was written well though. Many complain whenever a couple has a fight in a story, but I felt this was necessary for the story.”

Gasping, Muku nodded excitedly. “I think so too! I think the protagonist is so cool, but he needed to be called out on how he ignores the bad things that happen to him.”

“We’ll see how the argument is resolved next volume.” Sakyo set the borrowed copy on Muku’s desk. “But so far, it’s on the right track.” He paused then, a scowl resting on his face. “I do have my grievances though.”

“What is it?” Muku asked.

“The childhood friend had many opportunities to confess, but chose not to.” He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. “Jeez. Slow romances have their charm, but when is she going to swallow her pride and do it?”

If Kazunari were here, he and Muku would have slowly turned their heads towards each other.

“Nevermind me,” Sakyo insisted. “What did you think, Muku?”

Muku opened his mouth to rave about how cool the protagonist was, but then stopped himself. He shouldn’t forget what he sought out to do. “U-um...Sakyo-san?”

Sakyo let out a hum.

“W-well, I…,” Muku gulped. This wasn’t the time to be a useless piece of tofu that couldn’t even muster out his feelings! However Sakyo didn’t seem to mind, merely staring at the boy in thought. That eased Muku a little, but at the same time didn’t ease him at all. “I was wondering if you had a manga we could read next week.”

“But it’s Miyoshi’s turn to pick a manga,” Sakyo pointed out.

“I know,” Muku nodded. “But I was hoping to read something specific. And I couldn’t think of anyone who might have it besides you. I remember you saying you liked reading all sorts of material.”

Sakyo didn’t say anything. Didn’t move. Muku took that as a sign to continue.

“I was wondering, what if we read about a different kind of love?” Muku laughed sheepishly. Sakyo did nothing. Okay, maybe this was a bad sign after all. “L-like what if we read about love between two boys? S-sometimes we have to act as women in our plays, right? So maybe we might have to act as a man in love with another man and imsorrythatwastupidofmeyoushoulddropmeintoapitinArgentinathen—”

Sakyo placed a hand on Muku’s shoulder, causing the latter to stop. Then the boy heard a sniffle. Huh, he thought.

“I don’t have any manga like that,” Sakyo said. “I’ll buy some later. As much as you need.”

“As much as I—” Muku furrowed his eyebrows. “But I thought we were trying to save money.” They always were, but he didn’t add that part.

“Yes, but we must buy what we need.” Sakyo’s eyes were closed, his other hand lifting his glasses and therefore covering his face. “And I think this must be very important to you.”

“I guess so,” Muku muttered.

“Right.” Sakyo nodded. Coughing into an enclosed fist, violently Muku would add, Sakyo lifted his other hand from Muku and stepped back. “Thank you for being honest. I am honored you trusted me with this.”

Before Muku could ask why he would feel honored, Sakyo left the room without a word. 

Hours later and when Kazunari returned to their room, there was a knock on their door. Muku opened it to find a pile of books discreetly wrapped in plain newspaper and tied with string. On top of the stack was a letter addressed to Muku.

When Muku opened the letter and read something about Sakyo promising to not tell and reminding Muku to come to him for advice, the boy realized why his interaction with the yakuza was so awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fanfic is inspired by both the twitter trend where artists would redraw Muku in shoujo manga and this manga called If You Could See Love! I think the manga is super cute and thought that Muku would love to have this ability, so that's why I wrote it from mainly his perspective. This is the link to the manga if you are interested: https://dynasty-scans.com/series/if_you_could_see_love
> 
> P.S. I do not know how to use AO3 at all so I apologize if it looks weird.
> 
> P.S.S. I think you all should listen to Rina Sawayama and Loona. That is all.


End file.
